


Nachos

by el_gilliath



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, su much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath
Summary: They think they’re so subtle, sitting at a booth together sharing a bowl of nachos.





	Nachos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christchex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/gifts).



> So me and Christi were talking about nachos as date food, and we imagined Michael and Alex going on a 'secret date'. And how subtle they would not be.
> 
> So I decided to write it up. Because it needed to be written up. So Christi, this is for you. Thank you for being my partner in crime.

They think they’re so subtle, sitting at a booth together sharing a bowl of nachos. Michael with the goddamned cowboy hat on his head, ripped jeans and white t-shirt, Alex in jeans and a black button up shirt. Staring at each other as if nothing else matters in the world, grinning like they just saw the sun for the first time. Alex had mentioned dating someone, but that they weren’t ready to announce it yet because of a lot of history between them. And boy was it obvious to Maria who Museum Guy was at this point, though she has never expected it to be Michael Guerin. Sex in a truck, smells like a river, never introduce him to your mama indeed.

She called Liz 30minutes ago, who promised to show up with reinforcements. And now she had two oblivious idiots in a booth drinking beer and eating nachos, with Liz, Max, Isobel and Noah lining her bar, looking at the two oblivious idiots in the booth. And all of them seemed vaguely surprised, except for Max. Who looked at the two men, looked back at Liz, looked at Maria and just shrugged as if he had known all along and didn’t really care. Which infuriated Isobel who obviously had no idea. And herself, because she was supposed to know everything that went on in this town damnit. The fact that Deputy Maxwell Evans knew before her definitely grated on her nerves, even if he was Michaels’s brother.

“What the hell are you all staring at?”

They all turn as one to where Kyle Valenti has just turned up next to Noah. Maria hasn’t even heard or seen him come in. Another point in annoyance towards the two idiots in the booth.

“The two morons over there” she says, pointing to the still grinning pair. Seriously, wouldn’t their cheeks start hurting soon?

“Oh, are they being subtle again” Kyle replies, and sits down next to Noah.

“Wait, even you knew?!?” Isobel says with a slightly manic tone to her voice. Maria couldn’t help but agree.

“Uh… Yeah? I mean, I’ve been to Alex’s cabin a few times when Michael has been there. And it’s totally obvious if you know how to look. Which I totally don’t” The last part added quickly at the death glare both Maria and Isobel both give him. Liz snorts in obvious amusement next to Max, who just shakes his head and looks over with his brother and Alex with a soft smile.

“Well, they need a refresher and I intent do give them that. With a piece of my mind” Maria declares as she pulls two beers out of the fridge and pops them open, holding them in one hand as she walks out from behind the bar. And as she walks over to Michael and Alex, she sees that they’re ‘accidentally’ reaching for the same chip. Two times as she does the short walk over from the bar, both of them blushing lightly and looking at each other with even more stars in their eyes. 

That’s it, she’s had it with their obviousness. She slams the two bottles of beer down on the table and takes a great pleasure in both of them startling hard. Both of them look away from each other at her and if she wasn’t so annoyed with them, she would find them absolutely adorable as her startling them has now made them hold hands. Over the bowl of nachos.

“Alex, I love you with all my heart. And Guerin I tolerate you with half of my heart. But seriously boys, everyone knows what you’re doing. Cut it out and get your shit together”

She watches as they look at her with foggy, doe eyed looks before looking back at one another, blinking rapidly as if they’ve just come out of a trance. The mask quickly comes back over Guerin’s face as he looks at her again, opening his mouth so say something. But then he startles slightly and looks past her towards the bar, and she turns to see all of their friends waving and grinning at Michael. She huffs out a laugh and turns back to Alex, who is now beet red and hiding his head in his hands. Michael is obviously faring better, but even he has a pink sheen to his cheek. She sighs and puts a hand atop of theirs, because they are still holding hands and probably neither of them has noticed. Both Michael and Alex look down at their hands, and then back up at her, a deeper flush now appearing on Michael’s cheeks.

“No one here cares if you are dating. What all of us want is for the two of you to be happy, and if that is with each other we are happy for you. Don’t hide because you think we won’t accept it. We will support you, always. You two knuckleheads better not forget that” she says, squeezing their tangled hands before letting go and giving both of them a soft pat on the cheek.

“But I seriously can’t look at you make love heart eyes at each other all night, it’s giving me hives”

She then turns and walks back to the bar without seeing their reaction. But the quiet chuckles from the peanut gallery when she gets over there tells her that her message was received.

She turns around after she gets behind the bar again and gives a hearty cheer with the rest of them as the two men kiss each other softly, no longer worried about hiding anything. And as they get up from the booth and walk over to the bar where the rest of their friends are gathered, hand in hand, she knows that they are going to be just fine.


End file.
